Numerous hand grips have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,598 to Schwartz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,697 to David; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,604 to Rusk; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,800 to Lin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 to Sexton, I; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,945 to Klodt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 to Pozil et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,438 to Yang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,140 to Diakoulas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,083 to Chesar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,162 to Rubin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,452 to Oka et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Schwartz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,598 discloses a finger gripping device. A finger gripping device used as a removable attachment to a writing implement is formed as a one piece cylindrical body member made of flexible material. The body has an internal bore of uniform diameter so that it may be slid onto a writing implement. A plurality of circumferential ribs are axially spaced along the outside surface of the cylindrical body. The ribs are formed by closely spaced peaks and valleys.
The David U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,697 discloses a moldable handle adapter. A handle adapter for hand molding around an existing handle and constructed in a manner enabling the user to shape the external surface of the adapter to conform to the grip of the user's hand. The material to be molded is contained in a pouch having flexible walls and end closures. The size of the pouch is such that the total volume which it could contain is much larger than the volume of the moldable material therein. One half of the pouch has a cross-sectional area smaller than the cross-sectional area of the other half, whereby the smaller cross-section half of the pouch can be pushed inside the larger cross-section half of the pouch and the material therebetween becomes trapped between two concentrically positioned flexible walls. When the walls of the smaller half pouch are supported by a solid structure, the moldable material then envelops such structure. When pressure is applied externally preferentially at certain locations on the walls of the larger half pouch, the trapped moldable material has no way to escape and is forced to rearrange its shape to match the external contour imposed on the outer wall on which such pressure is being applied. The moldable material is then caused to harden while the pressure remains applied. This results in obtaining a molded external surface which thus matches the configuration of the means by which the pressure was externally applied.
The Rusk U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,604 discloses a writing aid. A device is disclosed for aiding in the gripping of an elongated hand-held writing instrument. The device includes a body having a central bore for receiving the hand-held writing instrument, and an exterior. The exterior includes a first gripping surface positioned for receiving the user's first finger; a second gripping surface positioned for receiving the user's second finger; and a third gripping surface positioned for receiving the user's third finger. At least one of the first, second and third gripping surfaces includes a surface indicia for providing a reference for placement of at least one of the user's fingers. The surface indicia comprises at least one character formed as a part of at least one of the first, second and third gripping surfaces. The character is disposed at a level different than the level of the area of the at least one surface adjacent to the character.
The Lin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,800 discloses a finger gripping device. A compressible finger gripping device for assembly with the surface portion of an article such as a writing instrument or a shaving instrument or the like. The device includes a substantially cylindrical body formed of a compressible, elastomeric material and defined by a substantially uniform OD and ID along the axial length of the body. A plurality of ribs arranged substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body and substantially equidistantly spaced apart from each other are carried about the ID. The combination of the selected compressible material, the selected ID and OD dimensions of the body and the selected number, depth and thickness of the ribs cooperate and converge to provide a compressibility index (CI) valve for the device between about 1000 to about 18,000 gms/cm.
The Sexton,I U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,024 discloses a thermoplastic grip and method for making same. The grip is comprised of a deformable cover formed of a thermoplastic material which is stable and semi-rigid at normal ambient temperatures and is soft and deformable when heated in boiling water. The cover is attached to an implement handle heated and deformed to the shape required by a specific implement user. The method of forming the grip includes the steps of coating the implement handle with a cover material, heating the implement handle until the material has become softened, and grasping an implement handle while the cover is soft and deformable, thereby causing the cover to be molded to a user's specific shape. The high coefficient of friction and the moldability of the material results in a superior grip.
The Klodt U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,945 discloses a writing instrument grip. A grip for a writing instrument is disclosed which has a resilient plastic hollow tube with a plurality of flexible interior ribs extending radially inwardly from the tube and extending axially the length of the tube. A plurality of flexible exterior ribs extend radially outwardly from the tube and extend axially the length of the tube. The interior ribs are adapted to resiliently engage the shank of a writing instrument and the exterior ribs are preferably tapered and provide a resilient, cushioning grip to a writer. The radial thickness of the tube of the grip is small in comparison to the diameter of the tube so that the tube may be inverted or reversed so that the interior ribs extend radially outwardly and the exterior ribs extend radially inwardly. By reversing the grip, the resilient feel of the grip may be modified and the grip may be adapted to writing instruments of lesser diameter.
The Pozil et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 discloses a writing aid. A writing aid is provided which facilitates the correct positioning of the hand of the user on a writing instrument and insures a relaxed, stress-free grip during the writing process. The writing aid comprises a small, generally pear-shaped body with a cylindrical hole running through the length thereof for insertion of the writing instrument, with the smaller end of the aid intended to be nearer the writing tip of the instrument. In a preferred embodiment the smaller end of the writing aid has a flat, truncated end surface. The larger end of the writing grip is bulbous and supports the first knuckle of the thumb and index finger to hold the fingers in extended position. First, second, and third concave depressions lie on lateral portions of the body, near the smaller end, spaced roughly 120 degrees apart, and are grasped by the thumb, index finger, and middle finger, respectfully, of a right-handed writer or the index finger, thumb, and middle finger, respectively, of a left-handed writer. The writing aid is preferably made of soft, resilient material, which provides a pliable surface and relaxes the fingers.
The Yang U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,438 discloses a grip for writing implements. This invention relates to a grip for writing implements and in particular to one including a tubular member having a spherical stock at an end, a swelling at an intermediate portion, a recess between the spherical stock and the swelling, and a converging end, the tubular member further having a longitudinal hole and a slot in communication with the longitudinal hole, the slot being formed with two aligned holes and two aligned recesses, and an adjusting member provided with two aligned pins and two aligned protuberances engageable with the aligned holes and the aligned recesses of the slot respectively, the adjusting member further having a rubber projection in an inner side, whereby the grip may facilitate the holding of a writing implement.
The Diakoulas U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,140 discloses a covered writing instrument, and process for making such writing instrument. A writing implement has a hollow housing having a front end and back end wrapped with at least one strand having a leading end and a trailing end, which strand ends are retained within the housing. The writing implement is thereby decorated, while also being durable, easy to use, and having an improved covered grip surface. The wrapping of at least one strand, or a plurality of strands, around the housing is accomplished in an inexpensive and simple method.
The Chesar U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,083 discloses an instrument hand grip. A writing instrument hand grip to facilitate gripping ease and comfort and to improve handwriting for people with a hand and finger dexterity disability. A pyramidal tetrahedron has a writing material detachably mounted to one or more of its apexes. Its faces may be concavely contoured and provided with friction enhancing surfaces.
The Rubin U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,162 discloses an ergonomic hand-held implement. A hand-held implement which is sufficiently small so that it does not extend beyond the hand of the user and has forward and side surfaces which are oriented so that the implement in use extends in a direction which is no further toward the thumb of the user than the index finger of the user. The forward and side surfaces can be provided with concave contours which engage the thumb and fingers of the user.
The Oka et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,452 discloses a holder tube for a writing instrument. A holder tube for a writing instrument in which a plurality of rings having external faces subjected to different treatments are removably disposed in at least a grip portion of the holder tube. In another form of holder tube for a writing instrument, a plurality of rings having non-circular external faces are disposed in at least a grip portion of the holder tube in such a manner that the state of each of the rings differs from that of the adjacent one. In another form of holder tube for a writing instrument, at least three rings having different diameters are removably disposed in at least a grip portion of the holder tube. In a further form of holder tube for writing instrument, a ring or rings having longitudinally different external shapes are removably disposed in at least a grip portion of the holder tube.